1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to marine sanitation devices and more specifically to a combined marine boat seat with contained portable toilet and inflatable shelter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Marine activities have been held in great regard throughout the ages. Many bodies of water hold many bounties of fish and other treasures that provide sustenance and many other benefits to mankind. In addition, water neither heats as quickly nor cools as quickly as surrounding air. As a result, the water moderates temperature. When weather patterns induce temperature extremes, an open body of water is very inviting. Such is particularly the case during the heat of summer, when the water cools the adjacent air. In addition, while land may have obstacles such as trees and hills that break the wind, a body of water will also tend to have more breezes due to the flat and unobstructed water surface.
Whether fishing for sustenance or pleasure, or participating in any of the many boating activities on the water, a person can spend many hours or even entire days on the water. In recent years, boating has become an ever more popular form of recreation, providing endless hours of pleasure and leisure to millions of people. Unfortunately, most smaller and medium-sized watercraft have one significant limitation. The vast majority of watercraft, other than large ships and yachts, do not have any sort of toilet. This drawback may be due in part to the fact that the provision of a common marine toilet requires substantial space, eating up valuable deck space. Furthermore, many persons are too embarrassed by both the need to undress and also by the natural sounds and odors associated with using a toilet to be willing to use a toilet in close quarters. Consequently, most smaller watercraft will return to shore or dock each time a person on board needs to use the toilet. Even this can be a problem, since not all landings are provisioned with a toilet. In such instance, the person will be undesirably forced to find a nearby bush or other natural shelter.
Numerous toilet and sanitary devices have been invented for marine craft. Some of the most significant advances in the art have centered around the development of toilets having privacy chambers for changing clothes or for concealing a person using the bathroom. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,215, issued to Amalfitano and entitled “Detachable toilet seat for small boats”, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a toilet sanitary device for use on small toilets, comprising a frame carrying a toilet seat, the frame being extensible over the upper edge or gunwale of the boat over the water. An upright post carries a curtain ring from which is suspended a curtain, which is adjustable to cover the occupant of the toilet when in use. An angle strut is provided to connect from the outer portion of the toilet support frame and fits into a socket secured to a lower portion of the hull, providing extra support for the toilet and its occupant.
While Amalfitano illustrates a toilet seat, there is no receptacle or storage. Consequently, there will be unacceptable contamination of the surrounding waters, and undesirable sounds associated with use of the toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,016, issued to Larson and entitled “Collapsible marine privacy chamber”, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, discusses a collapsible privacy chamber for use aboard a boat or other watercraft. The privacy chamber includes an openable enclosure having an openable top, a sectional support member, a mechanism for anchoring the sectional support member inside of the openable enclosure, an upper support frame, a flexible sheet attachable to the upper support frame such that the flexible sheet can hang from the upper support frame to provide a privacy enclosure, and an upper mechanism for supporting the upper support frame such that the upper support frame can support the flexible sheet. The sectional support member preferably includes a plurality of elongated cooperating segments. The sectional support member cooperates with the anchoring mechanism to anchor the support member in the openable enclosure such that the assembled support member can extend vertically from the enclosure. Preferably, the privacy chamber includes a portable toilet located inside the openable enclosure. The elements of the partial enclosure are preferably collapsible such that they may be disassembled and placed within the enclosure. The enclosure is preferably portable, however, in an alternate embodiment, it is incorporated into the deck of a boat. The Larson structure requires substantial dedicated deck space for the toilet structure, which is otherwise unavailable to the boaters. In addition, the Larson structure is not readily used when the boat is in motion, due to the wind effect on the collapsible framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,348, issued to Boren and entitled “Head construction for a pontoon boat”, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, shows the head construction for a pontoon boat comprising a housing having an open top, an open front, and a toilet mounted within the housing. A lid is hinged to the rear edge of the housing and is movable between a horizontal, closed position and an open position where the lid extends vertically. A foldable frame is secured to the housing and can be moved between a folded retracted position, where the frame is located within the housing, to an extended position where the frame extends vertically a substantial distance above the housing. When the lid is moved to the open position, the frame can be pivoted from the retracted to the extended position where the curtain provides an enclosure. The front surface of the curtain is provided with a closable slit to enable a person to enter the enclosure to provide privacy for a person using the head. As with Larson, this Boren structure requires substantial dedicated deck space for the toilet structure, which is otherwise unavailable to the boaters, and the large framework is not conducive to use during boat movement.
A number of artisans in the field of portable toilets illustrate devices such as might be incorporated into the present invention, but which otherwise provide little or no utility in marine applications. Exemplary is U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,556, issued to Franey and entitled “Portable personal commode”, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference. Franey presents a foldable, portable personal commode including a case having an openable top and front. A toilet seat is pivotally mounted to a block secured in the case. A U-shaped support is pivotally mounted to the toilet seat and removably holds the toilet seat in its horizontal position when the free ends of its legs are vertically inserted in sockets secured to the front when it is in the open position. The toilet seat and U-shaped support may be pivoted generally parallel to each other and arranged vertically within the case allowing closing of the front and top of the case. L-shaped arm supports may be removably secured to the vertical sides of the U-shaped support to face either forward or rearward. A removable U-shaped back rest is adjustably inserted in the block of the case. The toilet seat includes affixed hardware which supports a removable collar which slidably receives the opening of a plastic bag retained thereon by a rubber band.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,344, issued to Liang and entitled “Portable toilet”, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, discusses a portable toilet which can be readily assembled and disassembled, including a base, a bowl detachably connected to the base, and an upper frame detachably connected to the base by two suspension tubes. The portable toilet can also be used in a car.
European patent 389,204 by Bly, entitled “Portable commode”, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a portable commode comprising legs which support a tubular frame, the frame defining a chair-like configuration that includes arm rests and front and rear parallel horizontal cross-bar members. European patent EP 689,790 by Liao, entitled “Portable toilet”, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a portable toilet including a bowl-like base defining an open chamber. A marine portable toilet is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,707 by Fleming, entitled “Combination toilet and chemical treating facility”, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference.
A number of toilet and shelter combinations for non-marine applications are also illustrated in the prior art. Exemplary is U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,466, issued to Davies, entitled “Portable privacy closet”, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, which discloses a portable privacy closet which may be selectively moved from a raised to a lowered position. When the closet is in the raised position it provides a private area for use as a changing room or for housing a toilet facility, and when in the lowered position, the closet provides a weathertight storage area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,452, issued to Brewer, entitled “Portable bathroom assembly”, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a portable toilet assembly including a rigid frame assembly. A flexible tent assembly removably coupled about the rigid frame and a toilet seat is removably situated within the rigid frame.
A number of U.S. patents also illustrate various toilet shelter constructions, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, including: U.S. Pat. No. 268,240 by Jones, entitled “Folding bathing cabinet”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,311 by Anticknap, entitled “Collapsible bathhouse”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,652,581 by Roberts, entitled “Portable toilet or convenience”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,804 by Watson, entitled “Portable dressing booth”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,268 by Maggio, entitled “Collapsible room structure”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,265 by Maggio, entitled “Collapsible privacy shelter”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,242 by Maggio, entitled “Collapsible room shelter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,142 by Gray, entitled “Foldable privacy screen and portable toilet combination”.
Two U.S. patent documents illustrate inflatable and portable toilet shelters, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,875 by Dow et al, entitled “Portable inflatable enclosure for personal use”; and 20090025302 A1 by Wang, entitled “Inflatable tent”, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference.
Two U.S. patents, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, illustrate the combination of an automobile seat together with a toilet structure: U.S. Pat. No. 1,508,888 by Klatt, entitled “Auxiliary seat for automobiles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,483 by Wise, entitled “Integrated passenger seat and toilet apparatus and method”.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 378,540, by the present inventor and entitled “Portable shelter”, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a portable shelter comprising a plurality of U-shaped bails connected to a central axis rod.
U.S. published patent application 2001/0044952 by the present inventor, entitled “Portable marine privacy toilet”, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a combination boat seat and portable toilet, with a framework shelter. Undesirably, this structure is not readily used when the boat is in motion, due to the wind effect on the collapsible framework, and the framework requires space even when collapsed. Further, this structure does little to mask toilet sounds and odors, and when in use, the structure can get uncomfortably hot.
As may be recognized, many previous attempts to provide a solution to the need for a practical and effective portable marine toilet are unsatisfactory, because they require individuals to sit in uncomfortable positions, such as over the edge of a boat, or use ineffective privacy coverings such as sail-like curtains, which may be unwieldy under windy conditions. Additionally, ineffective sanitary means, such as those involving the direct discharge of sewage into the surrounding water or which do not effectively sterilize contaminated matter, present serious questions of cleanliness and reduce product appeal, and can even result in violations of state or federal law.
Marine sanitation devices are specially designed for use on pleasure craft, and are made to conform to Coast Guard standards regarding discharge of sewage into restricted waters. other benefits of portable marine toilets include the neutralization of odor causing molecules, and the disinfection of potentially hazardous matter. Space is limited on boats, and the space which is available is usually devoted to boat seats, navigational equipment, and storage areas or housing for fishing and boating accessories.
Another drawback of water craft and portable toilets is the fact that rough waves or rocking of the boat can make portable toilets potentially dangerous if they are unsecured, possibly resulting in their sliding across the deck and causing damage. Thus, if a device could be built which would maximize the efficient use of space on board, while providing an aesthetically pleasing and secure housing, an important contribution to the art would be made. The present invention provides an effective means by which a conventional portable toilet can be used on a boat by incorporating a boat seat into the protective housing of a portable toilet, providing a practical solution to this longfelt need.
In addition to the foregoing patents, Webster's New Universal Unabridged Dictionary, Second Edition copyright 1983, is incorporated herein by reference in entirety for the definitions of words and terms used herein.